


Pain of Lemur

by Honey_Butterscotch



Series: A series of unrelated avatar events [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Because ozai's beard is fucking ugly, Crack, Gen, In this household we hate ozai and love momo, Momo says fuck your beard, Ozai is a crusty asshole, Post-Canon, The best thing i will ever write, crackfic, fuck you ozai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Butterscotch/pseuds/Honey_Butterscotch
Summary: Momo finds Ozai's prison cell. It goes about as well as you could imagine.
Relationships: Ozai/suffering
Series: A series of unrelated avatar events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879483
Comments: 50
Kudos: 481





	Pain of Lemur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheManOfManyFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManOfManyFandoms/gifts).



> For TheManOfManyFandoms because they're great and you should definitely check out their works. Top tier quality.

It had taken Momo months of listening and waiting. He had bidded his time and finally, _finally co_ uld put his long awaited plan into action. Momo could take his victory exactly as he wanted to. And he would do it tonight.

The guards of this large cage were very lacking, in Momo's honest opinion. How could they let someone so obviously dangerous such as himself simply wander in? And why did they keep laughing at him everytime Momo twitched his ears to catch the sound of his prey? It didn't matter at this moment, he had other business to take care of. He wandered the halls until he was deep enough to find the smaller cage within the cage that held his target. And the bars were the perfect size for him to slip through. Momo could accomplish his task as he had dreamed of.

* * *

There was something small and ugly in his cell, with a high, chittering voice and a set of ridiculously large ears. It looked at him with big eyes and approached him with a sort of fearlessness that he almost wished his own pathetic firstborn could have had. The thing reached up to grab his beard with tiny, clawed paws and _yanked._ The sensation of his beard, the one he had been cultivating for so long and was one of his favourite facial feature , being ripped from his skin at the roots was enough for him to let out a hoarse shout. And the little creature had a considerably menacing look in his eyes as its tiny hands stuffed the coarse, filthy hair into his throat and it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared.

* * *

Momo flew back with the same content feeling he had after eating a considerable amount of 'cream puffs' as they were called and decided to reward himself with the pastries once he returned home. His mission was complete and he could live out his days in the highest honor.

* * *

The guards found the disgraced ex-Fire Lord with his chin bare and his mouth stuffed with greasy hair. They made no connection to the small, cute lemur that had appeared the night before and simply chalked it down to prevailing madness. It was an ugly beard anyways.


End file.
